Un san valentin de locos
by Winry-chan21
Summary: Un FLINX : cuando a Gimzo se le ocurre una broma para san valentin a la pobre de Jinx le toca sufrir una divertida aventura que cambia su vida


Los personajes de los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí. Espero que les agrade, la escribí porque soy amante de esta pareja y creo que hace faltan muchas más historias en español de ella.

**UN SAN VALENTIN DE LOCOS **

Era San Valentín y El Hive Five estaba pasando el día cómodamente en su torre recién reparada. Jinx, la hermosa maldición de los héroes, estaba dibujando en la sala cuando de repente vio que Gimzo corría por los pasillos con una gran cantidad de metal en sus manos.

La muchacha de arqueó una ceja y se levantó del sofá para seguirlo. Lo encontró en el laboratorio riéndose como un demente. Se dijo así misma que para alguien de su tamaño el chico tenía una carcajada malvada verdaderamente buena.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó la de cabellos rosados y el niño dio un respingo.

-No hagas eso, tonta, ¿quieres que esta cosa explote?- exclamó alterado él. Jinx sonrió con malicia mientras sus ojos brillaban y Gimzo sintió temor.

-Es enserio- repitió el pequeño genio mientras sus pantalones caían y el luchaba por aferrarse a su creación. La muchacha soltó una cantarina risotada.

-¿Y qué es eso exactamente?- cuestionó la peli-rosa quitándoselo de las manos. Gimzo aprovechó y se subió los pantalones para luego, con gran bastedad, recuperar el aparato.

- Es la mejor broma del año- dijo él y volvió a reír con maldad.

-¿Podrías ser más vago?- replicó con sarcasmo la muchacha.

-Son Feromonas- dijo el muchachito y la chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

-¿Para qué quieres eso?-preguntó Jinx quitándosela de las manos.

-Es día de san Valentín, tonta- explicó Gimzo con una amplia sonrisa de autosuficiencia- así que dejare este pequeño regalo en la torre de los titanes y pasaran todo el día con serios problemas románticos.

-¿Es decir que vas a dejar esto abierto y así unos se enamoraran de otros pero no necesariamente del que le corresponda y arruinaras sus vidas? ¡Wow! Eso es Ruin hasta para ti…

-Oh, tranquila cabeza hueca, el efecto sólo dura unas horas- replicó el aludido quitándole el armatoste de feromonas de las manos. Jinx rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Bueno, al menos grávalos para la posteridad- le sugirió la peli-rosa con una sonrisa malvada.

-Si quieres te llamo cuando esté listo, así puedes venir conmigo, con tus poderes esos idiotas jamás sabrán que les paso- siseó el muchacho y nuevamente estallo en carcajadas, sin duda era la broma perfecta y adoraba ser él el que la hiciera. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y se fue a buscar algo de comer.

Cuando llegó a la nevera vio que estaba vacía y creyó que Mammot se había comido todos sus helados de fresa con chocolate, así que molesta se dirigió hacia su cuarto para buscar sus zapatos e ir a comprar más. Mientras se ponía sus típicas botas negras pensaba en lo absurdo de ser un súper villano que robaba bancos pero no súper mercados.

-Debe ser porque no es nada glamoroso decir "meta toda la comida en la bolsa"- se dijo a sí misma la muchacha y sonrió débilmente.

-No lo sé, a mí sí me parecería un crimen terrible- dijo una voz masculina y familiar desde su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kid Flash?- preguntó Jinx con monotonía.

-Pasaba por el vecindario y se me ocurrió venir a saludarte- respondió el pelirrojo héroe con una de sus despampanes sonrisas y al instante le entregó una margarita. Jinx miró son sorpresa la flor.

-No te ofendas, Kid Flash, pero hoy no aceptare ninguna flor tuya- le dijo ella haciendo marchitar la flor con sus poderes.

-Pero es San Valentín, Jinxie- se quejó el muchacho y en un parpadeo tenía un clavel rojo en su mano.

-Precisamente por eso, y ¡no me digas Jinxie!- replicó la muchacha y marchitó nuevamente la planta del chico en sus manos.

-¿Jinxie no? ¿Qué tal Cariño?- propuso Flash y el rostro de la chica se descompuso.

-No.

-¿Mi pastelito? ¿Mi solecito? ¿Mi cielito?

-Ew, ¡no!

-Entonces volvamos a Jinxie- resolvió él con su tierna risa varonil.

- Como sea, ¿Podrías irte? - prosiguió la chica sin darle relevancia a su "_**importante" **_resolución- Soy una malvada ¿sabes? No puedo andar por allí hablando con un buenecito como tú, además estaba a punto de….

-¡JINX! ¡Ya está listo! - se escuchó de pronto.

- ¿qué está listo?- preguntó Kid con curiosidad.

-No te incumbe- gruñó la muchacha caminando hacia la puerta de su casa.

-Si es una maquina malvada para controlar el mundo, o al menos para robar las paletas de fresa con chocolate que tanto te gustan entonces sí me incumbe- debatió él colocándose en su camino. La muchacha _**literalmente **_lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Así que fuiste tú el que se comió mis paletas de chocolate con fresa- exclamó acusadoramente la chica mientras veía al muchacho estrellarse contra la pared de su cuarto.

-Lo siento- dijo él y desapareció para volver con una caja gigantesca llena de paletas de fresa- ¿feliz?

La muchacha pestañeó mirando la escena atónita y suspiró. Trató de tomar la caja y él se trasladó rápidamente al otro lado de la habitación.

-Te las doy si me dices qué está listo- dijo Kid jugueteando.

-No es nada de qué preocuparse- confesó tentativamente la muchacha esperando ser sometida a un interrogatorio, sin embargo el pelirrojo simplemente la miró directo a los ojos y le entregó la caja en sus manos.

-Está bien, Jinxie, si tú eres la que lo dice entonces yo te creo- fue lo que le dijo el héroe.

-¿Te das cuenta que soy una villana?- cuestionó ella seriamente con la caja en las manos.

-Sí- contestó él sonriente.

-¿Te das cuenta de que podría estar mintiendo?

-Sí, pero no lo estás haciendo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que esto está muy pesado como para que yo lo sostenga?- chilló al fin derrotada por las paletas de la caja.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto, lo siento- exclamó él alterado, quitándole el helado de las manos.

-¿Cuántas malditas paletas traes allí dentro?- demandó saber la chica.

-Unas 240 tal vez más, no las conté- comentó él distraídamente.

-¡JINX!- gritó impaciente Gimzo.

-guárdalas en el refrigerador- ordenó ella y salió a ver al pequeño genio quien estaba en la puerta con un detonador de feromonas y una pistola para dispararla por si su compañera no se apuraba.

- ¡ALLI ESTÁS!- se quejó el niño genio (que no es Dexter, ni Jimmy Neutron)- ¡Te he estado esperando por más de 15 minutos! ¡Si este día se acaba y no he hecho mi broma…!

-Ya cállate, estaba buscando mis zapatos- refunfuñó ella.

-Como sea, vámonos.

- ¿A dónde van?- preguntó al verlos el villano de un solo ojo, See-more.

-A dejarle un pequeño regalo de San Valentín a los titanes- contestó sonriente Gimzo.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó el de un ojo divertido con esa idea.

-…Que detallista de su parte- exclamó apareciendo de pronto Kid Flash. Jinx y Gimzo miraron aterrados como el veloz súper héroe tomaba el explosivo biológico con descuido al tiempo que corría por toda la base.

-Devuelve eso Kid Flash- ordenó Jinx tratando inútilmente de atraparlo.

-Curioso aparato ¿qué es?- cuestionó el aludido ignorando la orden de la hechicera.

-No te incumbe- gritó el pequeño creador del aparato lanzando un ataque electrizante contra Kid Flash. Jinx desvió la vista de la escena con remordimiento. Flash calló de rodillas y gritó de dolor soltando la esfera explosiva que rodó suavemente a los pies del malvado niño.

-Ya déjalo- ordenó la chica. Gimzo alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó el pequeño diablillo.

-Porque se hace tarde para tu broma- señaló ella tratando de mostrarse aburrida con su demostración de crueldad. See-more y el niño miraron al reloj pada darse cuenta que serían las seis de la tarde en menos de tres minutos. En el segundo que ellos desviaron la vista Jinx utilizó sus poderes para averiar el detonador de energía usado contra el pelirrojo y al instante el héroe desapareció en una ráfaga de viento.

-Pero ¿qué?- exclamó el niño genio al ver que su aparato se incendiaba.

-Eres un inútil- actuó con descaro la bruja de cabello rosado y tomó la bomba de feromonas del suelo. El pequeño la miró con recelo, pero se distrajo por la ofensiva risa que lanzó See-more.

-Ya estuvo, vamos a hacer la estúpida broma de una buena vez- refunfuñó el chico tomando con ira la esfera. Su compañera lo siguió con una perversidad fingida.

-Hey, Jinx- le llamó antes de que se marcharan el villano de un ojo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó nerviosa la chica.

-Graba a los teen-tontos- dijo See-More lanzándole su nueva cámara de video con tecnología de punta.

- Ok- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero ten cuidado, está recién robada de la tienda- le advirtió su camarada.

-Aja, como digas- contestó sin darle importancia la brujilla.

Gimzo encendió su turbo mochila y Jinx se aferró a él para llegar en pocos minutos a la torre en forma de T de la bahía de Jump City. Al arribar al islote los chicos colocaron suavemente la granada de hormonas en la puerta, tocaron el timbre y corrieron a esconderse tras los arbustos.

Tras un momento de ansiedad, el moreno y corpulento del equipo, Cybor abrió la puerta y miró extrañado la esfera.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó así mismo en voz alta el moreno. Entonces llegó Kid Flash y Jinx sintió que le quedaba el alma en un hilo.

-No tocaría eso si fuera tú- dijo Kid quitándole la esfera de la mano.

- Ahora, tonta- susurró Gimzo y la hechicera lo miró aterrada.

-No te referirás a que los enamoremos a ellos dos ¿o sí?

-Claro que sí, será lo máximo- dijo él con una amplia sonrisa. La peli-rosa empezó a imaginarse lo vergonzoso de tener a los únicos dos chicos que le habían gustado enamorados y sintió grandes retorcijones en el estomago.

-¡NO!- gritó la villana y salió sin pensar de los arbustos en dirección a los dos chicos que la miraban estupefactos. Gimzo oprimió la pistola de hondas para activar la pelotica de hormonas antes de que su compañera llegara y lo que logró fue un _**boom**_ rosado que envolvió a los dos chicos.

Sin esperar a ver qué había sucedido el pequeño genio encendió la cámara de video que Jinx, en su afán, había dejado abandonada y se dispuso a grabar el resultado de su broma.

Cuando el humo se disipó los dos héroes no se movían.

-¿Chicos?- cuestionó la peli-rosa aterrada.

-Jinx- dijeron ambos al unisonó en un ronroneo.

-Oh-oh- dijo la muchacha- por favor díganme que no son gay.

Los dos chicos no le respondieron en vez de eso se acercaron lentamente a la muchacha.

-Jinxie, mi cielito, mi pastelito de chocolate- decía Kid Flash.

-Jinxie, bombón, yo sé que me equivoque en el pasado, pero tú sabes que lo nuestro fue totalmente sincero- hablaba por su lado cybor con un mirar anonadado.

La aludida sintió que iba a vomitar con esa cursilería.

-Oye, cybor, tú ya perdiste tu oportunidad, Jinxie es mía ahora- exclamó Flash enojado.

-Donde hubo fuego, viejo…- contradijo el humanoide mientras apretaba los puños.

-Hay no- exclamó la villana y salió corriendo, a pesar de que era la cosa más inútil para hacer en un islote y con el chico más veloz del mundo tras tu pista.

-¡GIMZO!- gritó la muchacha en dirección a los arbustos.

-¡JINX!- exclamaron los dos enamorados súper héroes al verla correr.

-¡JA! Eso te pasa por traidora- dijo el pequeño diablillo grabando desde el aire, en su propulsor.

-¡No puedes dejarme aquí!- chilló la muchacha tentada a destruir el propulsor con sus poderes.

-Sí, sí puedo, además no hagas esa cara sabes que si destruyes el jet-bag solo lograras cerrar todas tus salidas, así que sonríe para la cámara, _**Jinxie**__- _se burló el pequeño.

-Idiota, si de todos modos me vas a abandonar aquí- gruñó la chica pero el chico ya se había marchado.

-No te enojes, Jinxie- le dijo Cybor tomándola de la mano. La muchacha la quitó con brusquedad.

-Sí, Jinxie al menos podemos pasar juntos el resto de San Valentín- comentó Kid Flash y la muchacha perdió la paciencia y los lanzó contra la pared con ayuda de sus poderes. Luego corrió a la puerta de la torre de los titanes.

Golpeó y golpeó hasta que chico bestia abrió.

-Cielos, viejo, ¿cuál es el problema?- preguntó el muchacho de verde piel patidifuso a Jinx enfrente de él. La muchacha corrió dentro de la torre y se adentró hasta la sala de reuniones donde se encontraban Robín, Raven y Startfire.

-Jinx- exclamó Robín y al instante los tres héroes adoptaron posición de batalla.

-Ok, ya empiezo a detestar mi nombre y no tengo tiempo para esto, ¡tienen que ayudarme!- exclamó consternada la chica mientras señalaba con efusividad hacia la puerta.

Startfire miró donde se encontraba el chico bestia y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quieres que te salvemos de nuestro amigo?- preguntó confundida la alienígena. Jinx suspiró, en ese momento entraron Kid Flash y Cybor a su encuentro.

-¡Jinxie!- dijeron los que entraron. Robín guardó sus armas.

-Sálvenme de ellos- corrigió la hechicera y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué tienen?- cuestionó Raven con monotonía, viendo como los dos miraban a la villana con ojos de cachorro.

- Gimzo estaba aburrido porque es día de San Valentín así que ideo un plan para hacerles una broma pesada a ustedes teen-tontos, creó una bomba de feromonas y la quería utilizar con cybor y Kid Flash, pero de idiota corrí a advertirles y Gimzo detonó la bomba y están ahora ambos enamorados de mí- explicó Jinx a una velocidad impresionante.

-Viejo, eso es lo más loco que he escuchado- dijo chico bestia mirando a cybor con gesto burlesco.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón- concordó Robín con escepticismo, sin embargo todas sus dudas se disiparon al observar como Kid Flash empezaba a llegar con miles de regalos de San Valentín para la hechicera: Rosas, chocolates rellenos de crema pastelera de fresa y un gran peluche en forma de unicornio.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién te estás creyendo para darle regalos a mi chica?- cuestionó Cybor destruyendo los presentes con su rayo de protones. La sangre del pelirrojo hirvió de ira.

-¿Tú chica? ¡Jinx es mi chica ahora!- gruñó Kid.

-¡Nosotros tenemos una historia!- debatió el humanoide.

-¡Que tú arruinaste traicionándola!- gritó Flash.

-¡Que haya estado encubierto no quiere decir que lo que tuve con ella no fuera real!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella va a creerte?

-¿Qué te hace pensar a ti que ella quiere algo contigo?

-¡Suficiente!- interrumpió el líder del equipo.

-Oh, Robín, en verdad parecen estar enamorados- exclamó con consternación Startfire.

-Creo que por el bien del equipo debemos ayudar a Jinx- añadió con diplomacia Raven.

-Wow, es el San Valentín más loco de todos- exclamó chico bestia. Jinx estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Qué sabes del arma de feromonas de Gimzo?- preguntó Robín encendiendo la computadora.

-No mucho, ¡AH! Dijo que sus efectos duran pocas horas- recordó Jinx aliviada, mientras tanto Robín trataba de buscar el programa de análisis biológico que Cybor había utilizado para detectar y eliminar los nanobots de Zleit, sin embargo no se le daba para nada fácil. Entre tanto el chico mitad androide jalaba pétalos de una margarita susurrando: me quiere, mucho, poquito, nada…

-Cybor- solicitó el chico maravilla. Pero el chico lo ignoro.

-¡Cybor!- repitió Robín, ahora de mal genio.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó el aludido sin mayor interés.

-Oye cybor, creo que lo estás haciendo mal- le interrumpió Flash

-¿Eh?- dijeron todos sin entender.

-Si vas a saber cuánto te quiere MI Jinxie, te mostrare como lo hago- dicho esto el pelirrojo empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de la villana y de pronto le robó un beso.

-¿Me quieres?- comenzó Flash. La muchacha se ruborizó y cybor apretó los puños.

- ¿Mucho?- volvió a decir Kid tomando de nuevo sus labios. El corpulento moreno rechinó sus dientes.

-¿Poquito?- dijo el veloz muchacho y Jinx lo hizo tropezar con sus poderes, haciéndolo caer de este modo contra el ventanal de la habitación.

-¡JA! Creo que eso es poco- se burló el moreno y lanzó una estruendosa risa.

-Amigo Cybor, por favor ¿podrías ayudar a Robín a programar la computadora antes de que su cabeza explote?- preguntó Startfire temerosa por la creciente vena en la frente del de cabellos parados. Chico Bestia se transformó en un elefante y empujó al androide hasta la maquina.

-Está bien, está bien… no tardare bebe- gritó el moreno para la villana de rosado cabello, haciendo que los presentes sintieran escalofríos.

-Mátame- le rogó Jinx a Raven- por favor, mátame ahora.

- Tal vez luego- respondió la aludida y a la peli-rosa le pareció un buen comentario, pensó que tal vez si no fueran enemigas mortales ellas se la llevarían bien.

-¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó Flash apareciendo entre ambas góticas.

-No mucho- le contestó Jinx- sólo le comentaba a Raven lo mucho que despiertas mis deseos suicidas.

El comentario causo en la súper heroína de oscuros poderes una carcajada sincera y en Kid Flash una depresión momentánea.

-Ya está activado el lector biológico- le dijo Cybor a Robín.

-Excelente- contestó el chico maravilla- ahora conéctate y acabemos con esto.

-Hermano no sé de que hablas, pero si me dejas ir con Jinxie después supongo que está bien, no puedo dejar pasar San Valentín así nada más ¿sabes? Ella es muy sensible- comentó el moreno conectándose a la computadora principal. Los presentes lanzaron miradas curiosas para la villana.

-Yo no tengo idea de que está hablando- exclamó Jinx a la defensiva.

-Claro que lo eres, ¿recuerdas como te enojaste porque Stone no recordó el aniversario de una semana? - señaló Cybor activando mientras la computadora lo escaneaba. Las mejillas de la hechicera ardieron.

-¡Cállate!- chilló la muchacha y salió a zancadas de la torre. Cybor tuvo la necesidad de ir a buscarla, pero la computadora principal empezaba a eliminar las feromonas y le era imposible desconectarse del procesador principal.

Tras la brujilla fue el chico más rápido de la tierra.

-¡Hey! Jinx, calma- le dijo el pelirrojo tomándole una mano.

-No me molestes Kid Flash- gruñó la de ojos gatunos intentando soltarse, sin embargo Flash la agarró de los hombros con firmeza.

-Eres sensible ¿Y qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en que todos lo sepan?

-Soy una villana, Flash, no se supone que sea sensible, ¡es vergonzoso!- exclamó Jinx forcejeando.

-Tampoco se supone que le salves la vida a un súper héroe, si eres una villana, y lo has hecho, me has salvado- discutió él soltándola.

-Sólo porque Madame Rouge me fastidió- debatió la muchacha. Kid sonrió.

-Madame Rouge no estaba cuando Gimzo me atacó con esa cosa de mil volteos- dijo el pelirrojo y Jinxie se sonrojó.

-Ahora no sé de qué estás hablando tú- salió de sus labios suavemente mientras se daba la vuelta. Flash se puso en frente de ella en un parpadeo.

-Sí, si sabes, Jinxie, además trataste de salvarnos cuando el enano activo la bomba ¿no?

-¿Te das cuenta de todo?- se quejó Jinx y bajó la mirada.

-Me doy cuenta de que no eres tan mala como crees, algo terca y fría pero no mala- dijo él animadamente.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? ¡Deja eso! Soy JINX, ¿sabes qué significa? ¡Maldición!

-Estaré eternamente maldito entonces- declaró Flash con seriedad. Jinxie lo miró atónita, jamás pensó que él pudiese ser serio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- cuestionó ella.

-Porque quiero estar siempre contigo- susurró él en su oído. La súper velocidad le permitía al pelirrojo acortar la distancia de manera más impactante de lo normal.

-Sólo dices eso porque estás lleno de las feromonas de Gimzo- manifestó la chica casi sin aliento.

-Entonces aprovéchate de mi, cariño- dijo Kid contra los dulce aunque pálidos labios de la muchacha. Dichas esas palabras los dos jóvenes se hundieron en un tierno beso que Jinx finalizó mordiendo el labio inferior del súper veloz chico.

-¡Oigan ustedes! No hagan espectáculos en sitios públicos- les llamó Chico bestia con una mueca de asco.

-¡Creí que la torre era propiedad privada de los Titanes!- gritó Flash tomando a Jinx de la cintura.

-Bueno… SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO- gritó el muchacho de piel verde para evitar la vergüenza de no tener argumentos.

-No- contestaron los dos adolescentes con una sonrisa tonta.

-Oh, por favor viejo, dejen eso y vengan, Cybor dice que ya podemos conectar a Kid Flash- explicó Chico Bestia. Jinx sintió un nudo en la boca del estomago.

-Está bien, vamos Kid- le dijo ella haciendo de tripas corazón. Flash la miró sin comprender.

-¿Segura?- cuestionó él.

-Sí, jamás me han gustado las mentiras, por muy lindas que sean- comentó Jinxie y lo jaló firmemente de la mano. Cuando entraron los titanes estaban esperándolos con una silla y gran cantidad de cables a los cuales unieron al súper héroe. Jinx no se atrevió a mirar.

-¿No querías que esto terminara rápido?- cuestionó Raven apareciendo a sus espaldas. La hechicera suspiró.

-Sí…pero ya sabes, ¡chicas!- exclamó la aludida y sonrió forzadamente. Entonces la oscura súper heroína pudo jurar ver una lágrima engañosa en los ojos rosados de la hechicera de la suerte, y prefirió darse la vuelta para fingir que no lo había notado.

En ese momento la computadora empezó a lanzar sonidos poco usuales.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Robín. Cybor se puso pálido y luego soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- gritó el androide obteniendo la atención de todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- preguntaron los presentes al unisonó.

-Kid no tiene una sola feromona "_anormal_" en su organismo- explicó el moreno y todos lanzaron su vista al pelirrojo quien se estaba quitando la tonelada de cables adheridos a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? ¿Siendo el fabuloso y veloz chico que soy en verdad creyeron que me dejaría atrapar en una bomba de cualquier tipo?- cuestionó el héroe.

-¡KID FLASH!- gritó la de cabello rosado ruborizado hasta las orejas. Sus ojos brillaban por la ira de la vergüenza y con ella sus poderes hicieron volar a Kid contra la pared en una voltereta triple.

- Yo también te quiero- contestó con ironía el agredido. La chica empezó a perseguirlo por toda la torre.

- ¡Ya, Jinxie! ¡Contrólate!- le pedía él corriendo de un lado a otro, para evitar sus ataques- ¡Sabes que te gustó!

-No es eso grandísimo bruto- decía la chica con los ojos llorosos. Al final se detuvo y Flash se acercó a ella con cautela.

-¿Jinxie? ¿Tuviste miedo de que dejara de quererte?- preguntó tentativamente el pelirrojo. Entonces la chica lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no pudo contenerse y terminó abrazándolo.

-Les dije que ella era sentimental- dijo Cybor pasando la mano por su cuello. Los titanes sonrieron.

-Ok, lamento arruinar el momento- interrumpió Robín después de un largo rato de silencio.

-Entonces no lo arruines- exclamó Kid.

- Jinx eres una villana así que entenderás que, bueno… ¿estás bajo arresto?- prosiguió el líder de los titanes.

-No, no tiene cargos, yo he impedido todos sus robos- intervino Kid con una risita nerviosa, Jinx lo pisó por arrogante- además ella ya no es una villana, me rescató de Madame Rouge y de Gimzo y trató de salvarnos, bueno… de impedir que la bomba de feromonas nos afectara a Cybor y a mí…

-¿Es eso cierto?- cuestionó Startfire.

-Supongo que… sí- contestó arrastrando sus palabras la hechicera, Robín arqueó una ceja.

-Oye, que empiece con esto, no quiere decir que me guste totalmente desde un inicio- afirmó Jinx cruzando los brazos.

-Sólo necesita más entrenamiento- intervino Kid Flash.

-Entonces tú la entrenaras- concluyó Robín.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Jinx mirando con malicia a su nuevo profesor.

-Sí, y ya que eres una ex estudiante de la academia del hermano sangre, supongo que estarás dispuesta a darnos información y a detener a tu antiguo equipo- prosiguió Robín para probarla. Ella lanzó un bufido.

-Oh, vamos, no se supone que un entrenamiento debe ser, no sé ¿Difícil?- se burló la nueva heroína en entrenamiento.

-Ya veremos qué tal te va con eso- exclamó Robín dándole un comunicador de los titanes el cuál Jinxie miró con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

-Bienvenida, amiga Jinx- dijo la chica de tamaran con efusividad mientras la abrazaba.

-Nada de abrazos, por favor- le pidió la peli-rosa sin poder respirar. La pelirroja la soltó.

-Es un gusto tenerte en el equipo- comentó con amabilidad Cybor. Jinx respiró en busca de oxigeno.

-Sí, bien, ya sabes que soy una excelente miembro- le respondió la aludida.

-¿qué hora es?- preguntó Flash de pronto.

-Las once de la noche ¿Por qué?- cuestionó chico bestia. Y sin responder Kid Flash cargó a la de ojos gatunos y en un segundo la llevó a la cima de la Torre Eiffel.

-¿Pero qué?- dijo la muchacha observando atónita la hermosa vista de la ciudad luz.

-No quería ganarme un regaño por no haberte dado nada especial hoy… feliz san Valentín, Jinxie- le dijo el pelirrojo y la besó sin esperar la reacción de la bruja.

Después de unos minutos el comunicador en el bolsillo de Flash empezó a sonar y con apatía tuvieron que separarse.

-Robín, arruinas el momento, ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Kid.

-Nada en especial- dijo el chico de cabellos negros- sólo recordarte que no te distraigas y cuando sea una emergencia los llamaremos.

-Sí, sí, pero sabes que podemos estar en cualquier parte del mundo, así que puede que la próxima vez que nos llames lleguemos un segundo tarde- bromeó el muchacho más rápido sobre la tierra haciendo reír a su nueva novia y colgó. Sin saber que en un futuro cercano llegar tarde a un llamado de los titanes sería perfecto…

**FIN **

_Basado en el capítulo 60 de los jóvenes titanes donde hace su primera aparición Kid Flash y con referencia al capítulo 63 "callin all titans!" _


End file.
